


Daughter of the Eagle

by Arawynn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Templars, assassin reader, eagle vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You live a normal life – aside from having grown up inside a sports hall. One day, an unexpected occurrence happens and your life is turned upside down. Whom can you trust? Are you able and willing to take over your ancestor’s fight?





	Daughter of the Eagle

_You had grown up in these halls. The most popular sports hall of a medium-sized town - the Kenway hall. Your parents offered a wide range of sports and courses._

_Parkour._

_Free Climbing._

_Archery._

_Self-defence._

_Cross-country Paintball._

_Parachuting._

* * *

You had checked everything out as soon as you had been old enough for it. Your favourites were parkour, free climbing and the strange self-defence classes where you had something similar to batons tied to your forearms. Nobody knew the name of this combat style, but it wasn’t that important.

Nowadays, you often taught teenage beginners after school. They were very willing to follow the instructions of somebody around their age. Much more than those who had adult trainers.

* * *

You were doing one of the easy route of the climbing wall as a warm-up for your later course when it happened. Your vision got dark. Not black, but a dark blue that was dark enough to make you unable to perceive the grasps. You felt your climbing harness dig into your skin. You hadn’t even noticed that you had lost your grip.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”, asked one of your fellow trainers who had been securing you. His voice was muffled, but you could hear the worry. It had been years since you actually needed the climbing harness to keep you from crashing. Even though you  _always_  wore it. Which proved itself as a really good habit.

“Let me down! Something’s wrong, I just don’t know what exactly it is!”, you answered, unsure of your volume. You were lowered until your back hit the workout mat. At the very same moment, your vision returned to normal. You covered your eyes with your arm and groaned frustrated. Your parents would never let you give that course now. They were  _very_  careful when it came to possible medical issues and letting somebody do one of the possibly dangerous activities.

Being banned from teaching wasn’t bad per se, but at the moment the hall had a shortage of trainers for the climbing wall. You didn’t want to leave the others in the lurch because of this silly stunt your vision had pulled. A poke to your rips returned your attention to reality. Your parents had also arrived and seemed very worried. “Come on, we get you to the sick room and you tell us what exactly happened.”, your father said and helped you stand up.

* * *

At the sick room, you sat down on the cot. Your vision and everything else was back to normal, but you still felt strange. As if this whole incidence was of greater significance than you knew. An uncomfortable silence settled down on the three of you. “What exactly happened back there? you scared the living daylights out of everyone who saw you.”, your mother asked.

You sighed. “I don’t know. I was climbing as always and suddenly I saw nothing but dark blue. No chance to see any shapes, let alone the grasps. I somehow lost my balance was on the ropes.”, you answered honestly. Your parents shared a look, now even more worried than before.

“You know what this means. Tell me.”, you said, starting to get worried as well. The kind of worry they showed was different from anything they had ever displayed. “We have never seen or experienced it ourselves. But we heard stories about it.”, your mother started. “It’s called Eagle Vision. It enables you to see things that are invisible to anybody else. With the aid of your Eagle Vision, you can see if a person is an enemy or an ally.”, your father took over. “How?”, you asked. “By the colour of their aura. Allies are blue. Red means enemies. Templars.”, your mother answered.

“Many famous Assassins possessed this gift.”, your father threw in. “Wait. Assassins?”, you interjected. You must have misheard something. Assassins were material for video games or movies - not the real life. “Yes. We hoped to keep you away from this kind of life. But fate seems to have other plans. But our family has some well-known Assassins among their ancestors.”, he answered.

You couldn’t believe it. Actual Assassins? You had only seen them in games and movies. Mostly as mercenaries that killed everybody for the right amount of money. “This has to be a joke. There’s no way you are able to kill people.”, you said, an edge of hysteria in your voice. “Yes we are. It’s our duty to protect mankind from being subjected by the Templars. They want to create ‘real peace’ by shepherding and controlling everyone. This war is centuries old.”, your mother answered, her voice deadly serious.

You backed away from them both. What they had told you was too much. Too irreal. You needed to get away from them. Away from the hall. Needed a place where you could simply think about this. Without further thinking, you leaped out of the open window and simply ran. Your parents yelled after you, but you ignored them.

* * *

You didn’t know how long you ran, but eventually you stopped in front of a very familiar house. Your boyfriend Josef lived in there with his family. You had met him and his older brother Jason at the sports hall where they had taken courses of parkour and free climbing. You and Josef had quickly taken a liking to each other and were a couple for half a year now.

The front door opened within two minutes after you knocked. Josef’s mother sent you a welcoming smile before letting you in. “Josef is in his room.”, she told you and returned to whatever she had been doing before you knocked. You didn’t really care but rather headed for the room of your boyfriend. Josef was surprised to see you in front of his door, but quickly pulled you in a hug. He had always been great at knowing how you felt.

“Do you want to talk?”, he asked gently when the two of you had gotten comfortable on his bed. Your head was laying on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around your back. “My parents told me something they kept secret my whole life.”, you sighed quietly. “Are you adopted?”, he asked. It made you huff. Right now, you wished you  _were_  adopted so you wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that your parents were Assassins.

* * *

Before you could answer, your vision changed again. What you saw made you stiffen instantly. Josef’s aura was mixed. Red and blue.  _Red means enemies. Templars_. You heard your mother’s voice. By instinct, you freed yourself from your friend and backed away from his bed. “Sweetheart? What’s wrong? You look at me as if I’m a ghost.”, Josef asked worried. Your vision had already returned to normal.

“You’re a Templar.”, you answered. Everything felt strange and numb. As if you were a mere spectator. “So you  _are_  an Assassin.”, Josef said bitterly. The way he spit out the word  _Assassin_  made it sound like the worst possible insult. Before you could say anything else, the door was torn open. Josef’s father and older brother stood there. For a second, your Eagle Vision activated itself once more. They both had a bright red aura.  ** _Templars_**.

“Josef, get her. She’s the key to the pieces of Eden the Assassins are keeping from us.”, his father ordered. Josef stepped closer to you, but he was hesitant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t care two figs about the Assassins or these pieces of Eden!”, you yelled and backed off – closer to the window. An evil grin appeared on Jason’s face. “But I’m sure the Grandmasters will consider giving them to us in exchange for their daughter.”, he cooed.

You felt the strange numbness melt away from you. Your parents might have lied to you and you still had your problems to wrap your mind around that whole Assassins-issue. But you wouldn’t let anybody kidnap you and blackmail them without putting up resistance.

“If you want to use me, you have to catch me first.”, you told the Templars and leaped out of the window. You had done this a few times and knew what mattered. The glass was less of a problem than the fall from the first floor. But you managed to roll and cushion the fall a bit.

You quickly rebounded and simply ran. Away from the Templar’s house. Away from your faithless  _boyfriend_. Of cause they were after you. You pressed every button of your parkour-abilities to give them the slip but especially Josef was pretty good at it as well. He had had a gift for parkour.

* * *

You deemed yourself safe, when you were yanked around a corner suddenly. A hand on your mouth kept you from screaming. You tried to wiggle away, but whoever held you was too strong. “Do you want to get us killed?”, the familiar voice of Josef hissed. You instantly froze, unsure how to react. After a few seconds, he let you go.

You whirled around and slapped him across the face. Only to hug him a second later. You didn’t know whether you were coming or going. Or which side Josef was actually on. “Why did you do that? I thought Assassins and Templars are mortal enemies and you hate me for being the daughter of Assassins!”, you hissed.

“One – you almost ran into a deadly trap one of the other Templars had set up. Two – I still care about you. I just…can’t allow them to hurt you. They were right that I’m too soft-hearted.”, he answered. You mulled over it for a few seconds. “Okay, I’ll trust you. Your aura wasn’t completely red. But we shouldn’t stay here or they’ll find us.”, you answered and started walking again. Josef quickly opened up.

“What aura are you talking about?”, he asked curiously. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell you anything about it. But…I can perceive if somebody is a friend or an enemy. That’s why I suddenly knew that you are a Templar.”, you explained while the two of you jogged along the street.

* * *

A few minutes later, you reached the town’s square. It was empty and open. Even the thought of crossing it made you feel exposed and vulnerable. You turned around to search another way, but the alley wasn’t empty anymore. Jason and his father stood there. They both carried guns that were pointed at your chests.

“No more running, little Assassin.”, Josef’s father said with a grin. He urged you to enter the square. The Templars had barely reached the level of the last house when two shadows in white hooded cloaks fell from the roofs and dragged them to the ground. There was a scrape from metal on metal in the air, as if somebody had drawn a small blade.

From the other alleys more people came in flocks – only to be dragged to the ground as well. You willed yourself to activate the Eagle Vision. The people on the ground unfailingly emitted a red aura, those who held them down shone blue. Josef’s aura was mostly blue as well, with flecks of red.

Two people entered the square. Both of them had an extraordinary strong and bright blue aura. The Eagle Vision vanished and you recognized your parents. They wore cloaks that were similar to those of the other Assassins, but theirs were adorned. Apparently, they were important. “Are you hurt?”, your mother asked worried. You shook your head, unable to produce a proper sentence. The appearance of all those Templars and Assassins had overawed you.

“Take these. There shouldn’t be much trouble during our retreat but I’d feel better if you are able to fight for yourself.”, your father added and gave you two gauntlets. They were three strips of leather that were supposed to secure a metal…device at your wrists. You had no clue what to do with the gauntlets or how they should help you in the current situation. “You remember the nameless self-defence classes? They were supposed to prepare you for the Hidden Blades.”, your father said. He had obviously sensed your helplessness.

You tied the Hidden Blades to your wrists and flickered your wrists just like your father showed you. Two blades dashed forwards - with exactly the scrape from metal on metal you had already heard. You admired them for a few seconds before letting the blades disappear again. “You will need to learn how to use them properly. But for now, they are sufficient.”, your mother added.

You followed them back to the gym. Even though it felt like returning home, you actually left your old life behind to become a member of the Assassin Brotherhood.


End file.
